A Darker Legacy
by cr4zypt
Summary: Darkness. When everything that you know and love is taken away from you so harshly. All you can think about is anger, hatred and even revenge. And no one can save you. Dark! Sharingan!Naruto Dark! Hinata. Strong/God-like Naruto. NaruHina. Spin off Legacy!
1. 01 - Turn of a Hero

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

 **SPIN OFF LEGACY AFTER CHAPTER 8 (INCLUDING).**

 **I RECOMMEND READING LEGACY FIRST!**

 **############################################################**

 _ **A Darker Legacy**_

 _ **Same Old Naruto? Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 01 - Turn of a Hero**_

 **############################################################**

The Butterfly Effect. In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependency on initial conditions in which a small change at one place in a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. Such complicated terms to describe such a simple effect.

To put it in layman's terms, a simple change, no matter where it is, how big it is or how long it lasted, can bring devastating consequences to another place. For example, a hurricane's formation being contingent on whether or not a distant butterfly had flapped its wings several weeks earlier.

Big things have small beginnings. Like the forging of one ring, finding a black notebook on the ground, the consumption of a single fruit from a tree…or the end of a life.

What is the value of one life?

A simple question to which there is no right or wrong answer. Some would take that question and approach it from a monetary point of view, some from a cultural point of view but most would take it from a spiritual point of view. But why would spiritual dominate over other choices?

Because the gift of life is something we do not understand. We do not know how it begins nor what happens after it's over, but we do know that all life is precious and to be protected at all costs. But the question remains…how much is one life worth? Are some lives worth more than others? If so, then why would these lives be worth more if they are all the same?

When would we be willing to trade one life in exchange for another? Or many others? The end of a life…how much the end of a life could affect our world? If you asked, anyone with half a brain would reply that it was worthless. A single life, the destruction of a single drop of water in a vast ocean would be meaningless and be discarded as worthless.

But this is where you are all wrong. Not all lives are worth the same and some are more valuable than others. Some, while they may not seem like it, are worth thousands if not millions of others. These lives should be cherished and protected at all costs for no one knows what their end could bring into our world.

And here is where the butterfly effect comes into play. This particular life belongs to a gentle, serene and very kind soul. A strong forgiving heart that housed a soul of steel. A person willing to trade her life for the person she cherished above everything. And it's with this particular life that everything began.

While she would have been tagged as someone weak and worthless, she was far from it. She was the key to saving this world, a key that locked the beast away…a key that had been broken before the cage was closed.

 **## October Ninth - Mount Myoboku – Eight Years after Kyuubi's Attack ##**

Mount Myoboku, also known as the "Mountain of Bewilderment", is a sacred place of the land of toads, the place where all the toads that Naruto, Minato and Jiraiya have summoned live. It is home for huge and small toads alike. Mount Myoboku is a rich and beautiful land, whose ultimate authority seems to be the Great Toad Sage. Shima and Fukasaku are both elders and sages, and they seem to have an even higher authority than Gamabunta himself.

Gamamaru, more commonly known as the Great Toad Sage, is the oldest and most respected toad of all the inhabitants of Mount Myoboku. Because of his age, the other toads affectionately call him Great Honorable Geezer. He is famed for his highly accurate prophecies. And a prophecy he was about to give.

 **## Great Toad Sage's Dream ##**

 _Everything was burning. There were flames everywhere, trees were burning, thunders echoed and the smell of burned flesh filled the air as Gamamaru observed his surroundings. It didn't take much time for him to find out where he stood. Gamamaru looked towards the remains of a nearby mountain. On the ground was half the face of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha._

 _Gamamaru's eyes widened in disbelief at the state of the first born hidden village in the elemental nations. The strongest of great five nations was nothing more than burning ruins, not a single building stood as Gamamaru made his way through the wreckage. Gamamaru approached the middle of the village, and into a huge crater that stood right in the center of it._

 _In the middle of the crater were two people. One with long blonde, waist length, spiky hair with bangs that framed his face and partially covered his right eye. This person was calmly sitting on the ground, smiling as he enjoyed the destruction around him. This blonde person was firmly gripping his sword who was driven straight through the heart of the other person, lying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood._

 _This person was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. By his shoulder were two dead toads as well, toads that Gamamaru knew too well, Fukasaku and Shima._

 _Gamamaru could barely breathe as he simply stared at his dead summoner and the two elders of his own clan. "How could this happen?" Gamamaru wondered out loud and the blonde man seemed to hear his words._

" _You seem surprised" the blonde man said in a deep voice as he raised his head and two blood red eyes with three black tomoes flared to life. Gamamaru flinched when he saw the blonde's eyes, eyes that radiated hate and malice in waves. Even the man's chakra seemed to darken everything around him._

" _This cannot be" Gamamaru said as everything he had watched before was simply thrown away by this new vision._

" _A mischievous blue-eyed boy will unite the tailed beasts and change the world right?" the blonde man chuckled at Gamamaru's shocked face. Gamamaru had only told that phrase to one person and that person alone knew the prophecy he had made. Hagoromo Otsutsuki was this person. "It did come true after all. I united all of the bijuus under the Juubi, becoming its jinchuuriki, and I brought many changes to the world" the blonde man said smiling darkly._

" _Y-you c-can't be" Gamamaru stuttered as he tried to come out with the right words. The blonde man turned off his sharingan and blue eyes surfaced for the first time since Gamamaru's arrival. "N-Naruto" Gamamaru stated while Naruto simply smiled._

" _The one and only" Naruto replied chuckling as he rose and effortlessly plucked his sword out of Jiraiya's chest._

" _H-how could this happen?" Gamamaru said he looked around to see Konoha slowly burning the nothingness. "Why did you do this? Killing Jiraiya, the Toad Elders and everyone else?" Gamamaru asked in shock. Naruto was supposed to be the child of the prophecy, a child that would bring peace to the world._

" _Let me show you" Naruto said as his eyes turned into his mangekyou. "Tsukuyomi" Naruto said, placing Gamamaru in his genjutsu to show him how everything had begun._

 _ **(FLASHBACK)**_

 _It was October tenth, just eight long years after the Kyuubi had been defeated at the hands of the fourth hokage. A small eight year old blonde boy was strolling down Konoha. The boy was smiling as he carelessly walked through the booming streets of Konoha. He grinned at all the attractions while ignoring all the dirty looks sent his way._

 _By his side walked a young girl, with eight years as well. Her hair was short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants._

 _Hyuuga Hinata happily walked down the streets with Konoha, happily laughing as she stood side by side with Naruto. In her forehead she bore a piece of purple silk to hide her cage bird seal. "A-ano" Hinata started poking her fingers together. "W-which attraction are we seeing first?" Hinata asked. Ever since she started living with Naruto, his outgoing personality had started rubbing off on her, breaking her shy exterior and timid personality._

" _I don't know" Naruto replied grinning. "There are so many. How about we go for some ramen first?" Naruto asked while Hinata just smiled at his grin._

 _Both walked down the streets, admiring the fireworks that illuminated the night of Konoha. Naruto looked to his left to find to see an Anbu concealed in the shadows and silently observing him. "Must be just in case" Naruto thought to himself as he and Hinata made their way towards the ramen stand._

 _Naruto and Hinata quickly arrived the ramen stand and sat down on the stools. "How are my favorite clients?" Teuchi asked smiling at the kids._

" _Ready for ramen old-man" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist into the air. Hinata just giggled at his antics as Teuchi brought their orders and placed them down. A few minutes later another person came into the stand._

 _*SQUEAL*_

 _Teuchi clutched to his hears as his fourteen year old daughter came into the stand, only to find her most adorable little brothers eating. "Naru-chan, Hina-chan" Ayame said as she quickly hugged both kids, smoothing them to death._

" _A-Ayame-nee-chan…air" Naruto struggled to say as Ayame quickly released them and back away coughing in embarrassment._

" _That is some grip" Naruto said gasping for air while everyone just laughed. "How much old-man?" Naruto asked but Teuchi waved him off._

" _On the house. After all…it's your birthday, Naruto" Teuchi said._

" _T-thank you old man" Naruto said with his eyes watering. Teuchi and Ayame were one of the few people that liked Naruto._

" _How about this?" Ayame started gathering the attention of everyone. "Hina-chan must kiss Naru-chan" Ayame said as both kids blushed up a storm. Teuchi just laughed out loud at his daughters antics._

" _Ayame-nee-" Naruto started yelling until he felt a pair of very soft lips on his cheek. Ayame squealed in delight as Hinata quickly pecked Naruto's cheek before lowering her head and started poking her fingers together. Ayame could swore she saw steam coming out of her head. Naruto was still dazed, unconsciously rubbing his cheek._

" _Get going lover boy" Teuchi said laughing and breaking Naruto from his thoughts. "You will miss the festival if you stay here all night"_

" _All right" Naruto said yelling as he shook Hinata awake. "See you tomorrow old man" Naruto said as Teuchi waved him off._

" _That kid is going to become great…I can feel it" Teuchi said and Ayame could only agree._

 _ **## One Hour Later – Hokage's Office ##**_

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen was using his pipe as he watched the fireworks from his window in the Hokage's tower. Konoha maybe be beautiful at day but it was so much more at night. His thoughts trailed to a particular eight year old blonde kid named Naruto. Today was his birthday and things always got more complicated today._

 _Sarutobi had assigned an Anbu to watch over them today, just in case anyone would dare to attack them. Today was the festival, and alcohol easily clouds judgment, but then again so does hate. And mixing those two could prove deadly._

 _Suddenly the door to his office burst open and Jiraiya came in running. "Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked surprise._

" _I don't have time to explain" Jiraiya quickly said, taking deep breaths. "Where is Naruto?" Jiraiya asked and Hiruzen raised an eyebrow._

" _Naruto-kun…why?" Hiruzen asked, smoking on his pipe._

" _I don't have time. We must hur"_

 _Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen shivered when they felt a wave of dark chakra wash over Konoha. "NARUTO" Hiruzen yelled as both ran off Hiruzen's office._

 _ **## Moments Earlier – With Naruto & Hinata ##**_

" _Look at we have here" some civilian said as looked towards both Naruto and Hinata. The civilian was clearly drunk if his breath and cheek color was anything to go by. "It's the demon brat and his lover" the civilian said and some other heard him._

" _Leave" Naruto hissed as he placed Hinata behind him for cover._

" _Let's end what the fourth began. You won't escape us tonight" another civilian said and Naruto cursed his luck. He could easily take on civilians with his trained sharingan but he felt a large chakra amount among them, meaning some of them might be shinobi._

 _Naruto quickly hurled a shuriken only to be caught by someone. This someone threw the shuriken back, grazing Naruto's cheek and drawing blood. Naruto panicked, knowing that the man in front of him was stronger than him. Naruto hurriedly went to his pouch and picked a smoke bomb._

 _Just as Naruto was about to throw it to the ground, the shinobi blurred from his position and caught Naruto's wrist before he could use the bomb. In all the confusion, Naruto's genjutsu over his eyes slipped and his blood red eyes with three black tomoes were revealed to the world._

" _Sharingan…the bastard stole the eyes of the Uchiha…get him" one civilian yelled as everyone rushed Naruto._

" _Run" Naruto yelled to Hinata as he tried to hold the civilians back._

" _No" Hinata softly said. "I'm not leaving you behind"_

" _Please leave" Naruto said just above a whisper. "I don't want you to get hurt" Naruto said._

" _I wo- ARHHHHH" Hinata was saying when she dropped to the ground screaming and clutching to her head._

" _Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" Naruto said, releasing a gust of wind and pushing everyone back as he rushed Hinata who was on the ground. Naruto was besides her on a flash and could only watch as Hinata squirmed on the ground._

" _Hinata-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked panicking. He didn't know what was happening. Naruto looked back and saw the shinobi simply enjoying the scene while the civilians got up once again. Naruto removed her purple strand from her forehead to see her cage bird seal glowing._

 _Naruto quickly looked around and spotted some Hyuuga making a hand seal. He rushed said Hyuuga only to be pinned to a wall by the shinobi that was watching. Naruto yelled in pain and coughed blood as he was pinned to the wall by a kunai through his shoulder._

" _Kurama help" Naruto thought to his partner who had been watching everything unfold before his eyes._

" _ **No**_ _" Kurama replied making Naruto's eyes widen. "_ _ **I am already giving you as much chakra as I can without you dying**_ _" Kurama explained._

" _I don't care if I die…GIVE ME CHAKRA" Naruto yelled but never got a reply back from Kurama. "Kyuubi you bastard" Naruto thought gritting his teeth. He was helpless as he watched the civilians beat him to a pulp but he didn't care, he only cared for Hinata who was on the receiving end of the seal._

" _N-Naruto-kun" Hinata called out just above a whisper. The civilians stopped beating him and simply watched the scene taking pleasure on the pain the demon was in. Naruto dropped to the ground in a bloody pulp and dragged himself towards Hinata._

" _I l-lo-" Hinata didn't get to finish as she let out a last breath and her eyes became a hollow white._

" _Hinata-chan" Naruto said trying to get a reaction from her._

" _W-wake up" Naruto sobbed, slowly shaking Hinata._

" _P-please w-wake up" Naruto whispered but Hinata remained immobile._

 _Naruto cried while the civilians simply laughed. He didn't understand why he or even Hinata did to deserve this treatment. Sure Naruto had a demon stuck in his gut but he didn't understand why Hinata would be attacked as well. She was a kind and gentle soul, unable to harm a fly, a dangerous trait in the shinobi world._

" _Now you know how it feels demon!" some civilian shouted. "Now you understand what it is like to lose someone you love. To watch the life being drained away while you can't do nothing to stop it!"_

 _Naruto picked up the purple strand of silk and simply clutched to it. Naruto was on his knees with his head down, crying. "This is the end demon!" the shinobi said as he unsheathed his sword._

" _Die" the shinobi said and swung his sword._

" _NOOOO" Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen yelled as they arrived at the scene, but they were too late. They could only watch as the blade made its way towards Naruto's neck and neither one would be able to stop it. Then, to everyone's surprise, the blade simply phased through Naruto's neck, exiting it like nothing had ever happened._

" _What the?" the shinobi said in confusion as he swung it again but the same thing happened._

" _You killed her. You killed her. You killed her. You killed her." Naruto mumbled beneath his breath. Temperature started dropping quickly as chakra swirled around his body._

" _You killed her" Naruto said in a low voice. "YOU KILLED HER!" Naruto yelled as he got up and turned back. Everyone flinched when they gazed upon Naruto's eyes. They were the sharingan but they had a different pattern in them. A pitch black background with a cracked circle in it, within the circle where three circles._

 _Naruto looked down at his hand to see Hinata's ribbon. Naruto brought that single piece of cloth and everyone's jaw dropped as it was absorbed into his eyes, disappearing completely._

" _They deserve to die. They all deserve to die." Naruto whispered, his lips parting into a dark smile._

" _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Naruto roared as a pitch black aura started forming around him. Everyone shivered at the feeling, it felt like the temperature had gone down a ton._

" _Naruto-kun…stop this" Hiruzen pleaded from the roof. Naruto didn't look at him as his aura started forming a black rib caged form around him. An ethereal warrior with two large sabres formed around his body. Everyone watched in fear as a samurai appeared around Naruto._

" _Those you can't let go of hate…have no place in this world!" Naruto said in monotone voice. Naruto swung his large black sabre, cracking a wall in half and completely beheading the shinobi that stood frozen in front of him. The civilians saw this happening and they wanted to run, but they were petrified with fear._

 _They watched Naruto slowly approach them with a dark smile on his face. "Rasengan" Jiraiya yelled as he created a Rasengan to try and stop Naruto. Naruto simply swung his black sword and swatted Jiraiya away like some bothersome fly._

" _I have no quarrels with you Jiraiya of the Sannin…stay out of this" Naruto warned as he watched Jiraiya dig himself out of the wall._

" _Naruto-kun…please stop this" Hiruzen said as he dropped down in front of the civilians who looked relieved to see their hokage._

" _They made their choice and now they will pay the consequences." Naruto said chuckling. "If you stand by their side then I shall go through you as well" Naruto warned and Hiruzen simply lowered his head._

" _I'm so sorry Naruto" Hiruzen said and Naruto raised an eyebrow._

" _Oodama Rasengan" Jiraiya appeared behind Naruto and slammed his orb of chakra into his shield, cracking it and sending Naruto tumbling through the ground. Naruto hit a wall and fell to the ground unconscious._

" _Leave…before I regret my decision." Hiruzen said towards the civilians who quickly bolted out of there. Hiruzen approached the unconscious form of Naruto and picked him up. "I'm sorry Naruto" Hiruzen whispered._

" _What about the girl?" Jiraiya asked towards Hinata's body._

" _Destroy her body…she will be honored in the Memorial Stone" Hiruzen said and Jiraiya nodded, performing a katon jutsu and destroying everything evidence of what happened._

 _ **(END FLASHBACK)**_

 _Gamamaru stumbled to the ground as the genjutsu ended and he looked towards Naruto who remained neutral. "Now do you understand?" Naruto asked and the great toad sage could only nod. "Good…it's your time as well" Naruto said as his hand sparkled._

" _Raiton – Kirin"_

 **## End of Dream ##**

Gamamaru woke up startled and began thrashing and yelling in his chair. "What's wrong Great Toad Sage?" Fukasaku asked he quickly arrived at Gamamaru's room.

"Summon Jiraiya quick" Gamamaru said and Fukasaku went through the hands seals for the reverse summoning jutsu. He wondered why the great toad sage wanted Jiraiya but he seemed in a hurry.

"Come one lady…I'm the gre" Jiraiya was saying until he noticed he had been summoned and now stood in front of the Great Toad Sage.

"Jiraiya you must go to Konoha at once" Gamamaru said and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"You must hurry…saver her….save the girl"

 **## Next Day – October Tenth - Konoha ##**

"I was too late" Jiraiya said looking out the window at the hospital. Hiruzen simply sighed as his attention fell towards Naruto who was peacefully sleeping in the hospital bed. "What are you going to do now?" Jiraiya asked towards his sensei.

"The only thing I can do" Hiruzen sighed as he looked towards the Hokage Monument, more specifically towards Minato's face. "I am going to seal his memories away" Hiruzen said and Jiraiya was shocked.

"Isn't that going overboard…the kid can still see the light" Jiraiya advised and Hiruzen chuckled sadly.

"No he won't" Hiruzen said and stopped Jiraiya from talking. "Did you see the look on his face last night, the hate? I have only seen that look on another person, a long time ago" Hiruzen said looking at the sky. "Naruto-kun had the same look towards me that Uchiha Madara had towards the Senju brothers. The Uchihas never are the same when they lose something they care for. There is no going back." Hiruzen said and Jiraiya sighed.

"I'm going to seal Hinata's memories, his bloodline and his Yang chakra away" Hiruzen said and Jiraiya was shocked.

"You will seal the Yang chakra as well?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief "If you seal his Yang (Evil) chakra you will cut his potential drastically and make him a kind and forgiving fool in a world of death" Jiraiya warned.

"There is no other choice" Hiruzen said approaching Naruto.

"Loyalty to the village above all, right?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen stopped his progress to look at Naruto's face filled with hate.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Hiruzen whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Spare me old man" Naruto snorted. "I do not care for your excuses. The seal will break eventually and when it does…Konoha will burn to the ground for what they did to both of us" Naruto said, smiling darkly with a tinge of red that threatened to spread to his eyes, even with chakra blockers applied to his body.

"It's for the greater good" Hiruzen sighed as he placed his hand on Naruto's forehead, just above his eyes.

"You better hope to be dead when I come back" Naruto warned a final time before losing consciousness.

"Fuuinjutsu: Yang Lock" Hiruzen whispered as a small seal appeared in his forehead before disappearing. Naruto stirred as Hiruzen stepped away.

"Jiji" Naruto cheered and Hiruzen smiled with a heavy heart.

 **##** **Naruto's Mindscape ##**

Deep inside Naruto's mindscape, inside the Kyuubi's cage a figure suddenly shimmered into existence. This figure looked exactly like Naruto with the exception of his glowing blood red eyes with the black tomoes swirling wildly. He was the Yang part of Naruto, his darker side, so to speak.

" **I never expected to have company in here** " the Kyuubi said as he opened a single eyes to gaze upon Naruto's form.

"You have no right to talk to me…Kyuubi" Naruto said, glaring at the bijuu with his sharingan.

" **I had no choice on the matter. It was either killing you by flooding your system with my chakra, or letting the girl die. I made the logic choice."** the Kyuubi explained and Naruto chuckled.

"My life doesn't matter if Hinata isn't a part of it. You made your choice and now you will live with the consequences" Naruto said.

" **You dare threaten me?"** Kurama asked, raising his voice.

"You should remember…who I am!" Naruto warned as his sharingan flared and the Kyuubi gasped and struggled to control his own body. The Kyuubi could feel his chakra being controlled and restrained by merely glazing upon Naruto's sharingan.

"This seal will break eventually" Naruto simply replied, leaning by the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

" **And until then?"** the Kyuubi asked having calmed down due to Naruto's influence.

"I will train my eyes, ninjutsu and genjutsu while in here" Naruto replied, opening his eyes to show his mangekyou sharingan. "I only hope my Yin part keeps my body in good shape" Naruto said.

 **## 7 Years Later ##**

"Brat get some sleep. I will teach something good tomorrow" Jiraiya said as he shooed his godson off to bed. It had been almost two years since Jiraiya had taken Naruto on a training trip. And still, Jiraiya didn't live a day without regretting what had happened all those years ago.

Naruto simply nodded and went back to sleep. Today hadn't been a good day for him, he felt unusually tired and his chakra unresponsive for some reason. Naruto only hoped this wasn't permanent. Naruto lied down and twirled his necklace as he looked at the ceiling.

He had been alone his whole life but for some reason, he always felt that he was missing something. He felt a hole in his heart, and he never found anything to fill it. Naruto sighed as he shifted to his right and closed his eyes, embracing the sleep.

Five minutes later Naruto suddenly woke up from his sleep as memories started rushing through his head. Naruto clutched to his head as his eyes started burning. Naruto opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Naruto's eyes started turning blood red and three black tomoes appeared in them. They started spinning until they formed his mangekyou but it didn't stop. Naruto's eyes pulsed, the pupil started shrinking as several silver concentric circles appeared around it.

"I'm back" Naruto gasped with his Rinnegan glowing. Naruto disabled his eyes but didn't have much time to think about his new set of eyes when Jiraiya burst through the door.

"Naruto…what happened?" Jiraiya asked. He had felt a very large and powerful chakra pulse within Naruto's room. Like someone had just disabled a very powerful genjutsu. And it would look bad for Jiraiya if Naruto was taken right beneath his nose.

"Long time no see…Jiraiya of the Sannin" Naruto simply said making the sage raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about brat?" Jiraiya asked scratching his head in confusion.

"You forgot all about little old me?" Naruto asked smirking as his blood red eyes flared to life. Jiraiya took a step back when his eyes became red. At first thought, Jiraiya wondered if it was the Kyuubi but that only happened when Naruto got emotional. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes until he saw three black tomoes swirling.

" _Dammit…the seal broke_ " Jiraiya thought worried as his right fingers started glowing blue, with several kanji on each individual finger. Jiraiya blurred towards Naruto, intending to repair the seal and lock his bloodline again.

"Not this time" Naruto said, still sitting on his bed. Several black chains sprouted from the ground, ripping through the wood and entangling Jiraiya. Jiraiya was caught and pinned on his knees to the ground. If the chains were strong enough to hold the Kyuubi then Jiraiya was no match.

"Let me go Naruto…you don't have to walk this path" Jiraiya advised. He hoped his godson would see the light.

"Darkness. When everything that you know and love is taken away from you so harshly. All you can think about is anger, hatred and even revenge. And no one can save you." Naruto simply said as he rose and kneeled in front of Jiraiya, looking him dead in the eyes.

"I can't have you remembering this or anything of my past before we met at the hot springs" Naruto said and Jiraiya had a drop of sweat running down his face when he saw Naruto's eyes starting to shift. "You never met me before the hot springs" Naruto said as Jiraiya's pupil started dilating slowly. "You know nothing about my bloodline" Naruto said and watched as a small trail a blood ran down Jiraiya's cheek from having his memories forcefully suppressed. "And you never knew Hyuuga Hinata" Naruto finished.

"Kotoamatsukami" Naruto said as his eyes pulsed and Jiraiya's eyes regained their natural color, before rolling behind his head as he fainted instantly.

Naruto started chuckling slowly until he threw his head back laughing madly. "Now that I'm back…let's see what happens to Konoha, shall we?" Naruto grinned darkly.

 **Like it? R &R**

This was a short chapter I wrote before I even finished legacy. I had it here for almost a year so I decided to post it.

I don't know if I will go on with this.

YES! I KNOW IT'S A CLICHÉ STARTER.


	2. 02 - Genesis

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

 **SPIN OFF LEGACY AFTER CHAPTER 8 (INCLUDING).**

 **I RECOMMEND READING LEGACY FIRST!**

 **############################################################**

 _ **A Darker Legacy**_

 _ **Same Old Naruto? Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 02 - Genesis**_

 **############################################################**

It was a gloomy day in the vast hidden leaf village.

There was no blue sky today but only a rough woolen blanket filled with various shades of grey. Sometimes, in rare places, a chink of light managed to break through the dense clouds, but otherwise it was almost as dark as pre-dawn. The air was humid and smelt of storms but no rain had fallen.

It was quiet outside. Unnaturally so. No birds chirped happily or small rodents scavenged the grounds for food. They all hid away in their small shelters, looking at the darkening skies and protecting themselves against the upcoming cold and vicious storm that would ravage the land.

And then, breaking through the dreaded silence, a single crunching sound echoed through the quiet forest. A single twig crushed under the weight of the two people walking slowly over the dried earth.

The first was one of the tallest men in all of Konoha. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face into his jaw line. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles.

The second figure walked a few steps behind Jiraiya. He had blue eyes and blonde, spiky hair that slightly shadowed his eyes with two bangs framing his face. He wore form fitting orange pants and a grey flak jacket over black clothing. On his right wrist was a single, dark purple, silk ribbon, glistening under the rare beams of light.

"We are almost there. Are you excited to be back home?" Jiraiya asked, looking backwards to his student.

" _Home?_ " Naruto thought bitterly, throwing a side glance at his mentor. "I am." He answered plainly.

Jiraiya frowned at the simple answer but chose to let it slide. His relationship with the blonde was strained during these last months and had bordered on hostility in some situations.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Jiraiya looked to see the eternal guards greeting him with goofy smiles.

"Kotetsu, Izumo good to see you." Jiraiya replied, nodding at the obviously bored shinobi.

"Oh, look who it is? You've grown up, Naruto." Kotetsu said but noticed that Naruto had yet to truly step into the village. The blonde stood inches away from the stone pavement the massive wooden gates of Konoha rested on. "Naruto?" Kotetsu asked.

Naruto for his part could barely restrain his rage at the smiles on the gate keepers. He had thought long and hard about everything he wanted to accomplish, but now that he was back in Konoha, the place where he was molded. Now, all that anger from so long ago was bubbling beneath the surface.

He clenched his fists, burying it all deep inside and silently stepped over the pavement and walked into the village, passing over the gate guards without replying. "Naruto, where are you going? We need to meet with Tsunade." Jiraiya scowled at his student's impoliteness.

"You go." Was the short answer Jiraiya received. "I'll stop by later." The blonde added, walking away. Naruto couldn't face anyone right now. They would be greeting him with those smiles and hugs after so much time. Not knowing what truly happened all those years ago. He wouldn't be able to take it all in and would explode, taking everyone with him.

He had returned to the village with a very clear goal in his mind.

As Naruto walked through the village with no clear destination, whispers reached his ears. He noticed through the corner of his eyes as the civilian population looked at him with narrowed eyes and scoffing expressions. " _All the better._ " Naruto thought with smirk. " _Hate, I can take_."

And then the blonde bumped into something in the middle of the street. No! Not something. _Someone!_

"Oh, it's you!"

A sneering voice entered the blonde's ears and his gaze shifted upwards. He looked at the person that stood in front of him. Who was he? He had never seen this person before but he knew the signs easily enough. The lack of active chakra network coupled with disdain plastered across his face. A _civilian._

"Yes, little old me." Naruto replied with a smile that stretched a little too much. There was no killing intent being released, no pressure from chakra saturating the air around the duo. It was the eyes. Mirrors of the Soul. Cold, calculating, angry and filled with revenge and bitterness.

The blonde let out an amused chuckle and the civilian had the common sense to swallow drily and take a step back. The civilian's eyes were wide and restless, darting around to the sides wildly, either looking for someone to notice his situation or to make a run a for it. The civilian was obviously too scared to properly reason.

They deserve to die. They _all_ deserved to die.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto was broken from his thoughts when someone launched himself at him, wrapping their arms around his frame.

"Ayame." Naruto murmured fondly.

"You certainly took your time to get back. Come on, sit your ass down." Naruto got no chance to reply as he was physically dragged to one of the ramen stools nearby and forced to sit down. He hadn't even noticed he was close to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Naruto! Good to see you." Teuchi said, his voice carrying a happy tone as he greeted his favorite costumer. "First bowl is own the house."

"Thanks." Naruto replied, half-heartedly picking up a pair of chopsticks. He looked at the empty seat to his left. Memories rushed to the front of his mind and he gripped the chopsticks tighter, snapping them in half instantly. He sighed at the mess and picked up another pair. "Teuchi, give me another bowl." The blonde asked.

"Right, two bowls coming right up." Teuchi said. A couple minutes later he was finished. "Here you go. Two bowls of your favorite Ramen." The old man said, placing both bowls in front of the blonde.

Naruto looked with a small smile at the swimming fish cake, the bubbling of the soup and the steam coming from the broth. He absently pushed the second bowl to the front of the empty stool next to him, and let it there. He took a sip, savoring the unique saltiness that only Ichiraku's Ramen seemed to have.

Naruto quickly finished his bowl and moved to drink a glass of water. "Don't forget the other bowl." Teuchi said jokingly. Naruto's eyes shifted to the left where the second bowl of ramen now sat, cold and forgotten. And the stool remained woefully empty.

Naruto clenched his fists in rage, completely forgetting about the glass cup in his right hand. The glass shattered, piercing through the soft flesh of his hand instantly. "Oh my god! Naruto!" Ayame shouted, rushing around the wooden counter. "You're hurt." She exclaimed in horror.

Naruto said nothing and simply plucked out the buried shards of glass like pulling petals from a flower. Small drops of blood fell to the floor before the wound was sealed off by his healing factor. Naruto got up abruptly and turned to leave.

Teuchi was about to ask the blonde if he was alright when his old and tired eyes spotted something he had never expected to see again. A single, dark purple, silk ribbon tied neatly to Naruto's right wrist. " _He couldn't have! The Third swore to us that he would never remember!_ " Teuchi thought in shock.

"Naruto." Teuchi called out, halting the blonde just as he was about to leave. "Do you rememb-"

"Teuchi, Ayame." Naruto interrupted, still facing away from them. His hands gripped the wooden edge of the wall with such strength that the wood frame splintered beneath his fingers. "You two were among the few people that always treated _us_ with kindness." Naruto whispered, looking back at Teuchi's horror-stricken face with glowing blood red eyes. "Let me return the favor. Leave this pathetic village." And with that Naruto was gone.

Teuchi looked at Ayame with sorrowful eyes and stared at the place Naruto had been. He sighed deeply and by the next week, Ichiraku Ramen had been closed with Teuchi and Ayame leaving Konoha forever shortly after.

 **## With Jiraiya ##**

"Jiraiya! How many times have I told you to use the door?" Tsunade asked with her eyes twitching. The sudden rush of air from the open window sent several papers flying. Papers that were previously neatly stacked by her side. By her own hand no less!

Tsunade looked murderous while Jiraiya just looked sheepish and none sorry at all sorry. "Oh Tsunade-Hime! Is this how you treat me after three years? I'm hurt!" Jiraiya wailed, hoping down from the window and placing a hand on his heart crying anime tears.

"Where's the brat?" Tsunade asked, looking over Jiraiya's shoulder and searching for the blonde menace. Then she noticed the darkened expression that came across her teammate's face and fear gripped her heart. "H-he's n-not-"

"He's not dead, you can relax." Jiraiya replied and Tsunade immediately sighed in relief.

"You idiot!" She snarled, chucking an empty bottle of sake at the pervert who skillfully caught it in his hands. He rose the bottle and tipped it over his mouth, letting the last remaining drop to fall on his tongue. "What's wrong with Naruto?" Tsunade asked seriously.

"He's changed." Jiraiya said darkly, turning around to look at the village. "And not for the better."

"What do you mean? Stop being cryptic and explain!" Tsunade snarled, slamming her hand on the table and making her pen bounce slightly.

"It happened suddenly, about a year ago. I don't know what happened but he changed overnight. One day he was the loud, cheerful and obnoxious brat and the next he was cold, withdrawn, detached." Jiraiya explained.

"The Kyuubi –"

"Had nothing to do with it." Jiraiya interrupted. "It's funny really. He had no more Kyuubi outbreaks after that day. He even stopped asking me for training and secluded himself away from me to work on god knows what. Hell! The brat barely speaks to me."

"And you are only telling me this now?" Tsunade raged, standing up so harshly that the chair was pushed and fell backwards to the floor. "Shinobi break. After the crappy childhood he had it's a miracle he hasn't snapped yet or gone into depression."

"I am not depressed but I thank you for acknowledging the, how did you put it? Ah yes! _Crappy_ childhood."

Both sannin froze the sudden voice and turned only to the see Naruto leaning against the wall. " _How the hell did he enter the room without me even noticing!?_ " Both Tsunade and Jiraiya thought in surprise while looking at the blonde.

"Naruto!"

"Hokage-sama." Naruto replied, nodding the at Tsunade.

" _Hokage? What happened to baa-chan?"_ Tsunade thought still in shock looking at the blonde that stood in front of her. He had certainly grown, she'd give him that much but instead of the cheery and loud voice she expected, all she got was a neutral impassive face staring at the two sannin. He didn't look sad or angry. He just there, as if obliged.

"It's good to see you brat." Tsunade said happily, walking around her desk and wrapping her arms around the blonde. She felt him stiffen at the contact and felt like she was hugging a brick wall. "Let me take a good look at you." She said, pulling back and standing at arm's length away. As she sized him up, he looked just about as any teenager. Although his eyes seemed to hold too much conflict.

"I hope you've grown stronger." She said jokingly.

"Ask the pervert." He replied instantly, shifting his attention to the figure by the window. "Although, I don't think he will have much to tell you honestly." Naruto said with a shrug.

"What does he mean by that?" Tsunade asked, turning her attention to Jiraiya. Her old partner was right. Things between sensei and student seemed a bit frosty. What did happen between these two? "No matter." She said before Jiraiya could reply. "I have the perfect person for you to spar."

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared outside of the room and quickly entered through the windows.

"STOP USING THE WINDOWS AS DOORS!" Tsunade yelled, dashing back to her desk to hold the papers in place.

Naruto watched as Tsunade berated his old sensei. " _Look at them._ " Naruto thought, looking as Kakashi bowed deeply in apology but with a faint smile beneath his mask. He clenched his fists silently. " _Look at how happy they are._ "

"Naruto!" Naruto was broken from his thoughts by Tsunade. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway." Tsunade said, with a tick mark. "I was planning on having you and Sakura against Kakashi tomorrow-"

"Can we do it today? Right now, maybe? I want a few days to settle in and rest properly." Naruto quickly interrupted. He just wanted to get this out of the way. He need both time to calm down and time to do exactly what he came here to do in the village.

"It's good for me." Kakashi said with a shrug. "Meet me at the training ground 3." And with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wait!" Tsunade's shout was in vain. " _I wonder who is the bloody hokage in this village!_ " She grumbled in thought. "Sakura's busy right now."

"It's fine. I can fight him alone. You want to see my progress, right?" Naruto half asked, shrugging his shoulders and walking out of the office, heading towards the training grounds.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his words and after he left she turned her full attention to Jiraiya. "Did you see that? That is exactly the attitude I had to put up with for the last year." Jiraiya complained.

"What did you do to him?" Tsunade asked with a pointed look.

"Why am I always the one who takes the blame?" Jiraiya said, mopping.

"He's going to face Kakashi alone. How strong is the brat anyway?" Tsunade asked, heading towards the door.

"I don't know." Jiraiya replied simply.

"Want to elaborate?" Tsunade nearly growled. She always had a short fuse but Naruto's sudden change was worrying her. She was in no mood for games.

"I honestly don't know." Jiraiya said, holding his hands in defeat. "I grounded him on the basics for the first few months and conditioned his body with proper exercises and a healthy diet. I also expanded his ninjutsu arsenal with the Oodama Rasengan (Giant Rasengan)."

"That's it?" Tsunade asked in disbelief. She felt like smothering her old partner.

"Hey hey!" Jiraiya said, taking a step back in fear. "I only had two years. The last year he barely spoke to me. How could I even teach him?" He asked reasonably.

"So, you just left a fifteen-year-old teenager alone to train for whole year?" She asked in disbelief.

"I tried! I really tried. But he kept pushing me off and secluding himself away. Most of the times I didn't even know where the brat was." He scowled. "But I'll tell you something I noticed during his training. He's fast." Jiraiya muttered.

"How fast?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in interest.

" _Him_ fast." Jiraiya said, nodding towards the wall to where the portraits of the older hokage's were held. Particularly, towards the portrait of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and the Yellow Flash of Konoha.

She froze. He couldn't have reached so far. "It's impossible. Minato's speed was legendary. He was heralded as the fastest shinobi to ever live. It takes years to reach his level, even _if_ Naruto could reach it - and that is a very big if."

"I saw it with my own eyes. There is no way for him to know about the Hiraishin but the kid can move. I can assure you of that." Jiraiya said seriously and Tsunade bit her lip. That kind of progress of unprecedented.

"Then let's go watch the battle. If you say is true, then Kakashi will have much more than he bargained for." Tsunade said, walking out the door with her cloak billowing behind her.

Jiraiya spared a glance at Minato's portrait before sighing and walking out.

 **## Training Grounds 3 ##**

Unsurprisingly, Naruto was the first one to arrive at the training grounds. He stepped into the middle of the grounds and was assaulted with memories from his old bell test when his memories were still sealed, and he was a charge head on loud mouth. He scoffed and stepped away, heading towards the stone monument that stood a minute away.

Seconds later he stood in front of the Memorial Stone. His eyes hungrily read through the hundreds of names carved into the smooth stone until they landed on one in particular.

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

"I miss you so much." Naruto said softly, running his hands over the name. "My memories of you are so far away but my feelings have not changed. I swear that they will pay for what they have done to both of us. I – " Naruto paused, stepping back and shaking his head.

"No." He said fiercely. " _We_ will have our revenge, together!"

"Yare yare! I did not expect to find you of all people here."

Naruto froze as Kakashi's voice echoed through the clearing. His turned his head slightly to see Kakashi lazily entering the grounds. " _Good_." Naruto thought in relief. He was far away. He hadn't heard his words or promises. The blonde said nothing as Kakashi stopped next to him and both stared at the Memorial Stone in silence.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto called out softly. "Do you think it was worth it?" He asked, looking at stone monument with sadness. Hundreds of shinobi laid down their lives, and for what? Some petty village with jealous and narrow-minded people.

Kakashi hummed, looking at his old student in both surprise and confusion. So, Naruto had matured during his three-year trip. He pondered momentarily before replying "You would not be here if not for every single name in there. Or this village."

"What they did, the sacrifices they made were to protect the village, our home - our family. Doubting that is to throw away their efforts and bring shame to their memory." Kakashi replied, stepping away and walking towards the training grounds just as Tsunade and Jiraiya arrived.

" _This village did not deserve any of you._ " Naruto thought, looking at all the names in the stone. " _Senju Hashirama, I wonder what you would say about what your village has become?_ " He pondered walking away. It didn't matter in the end. Nothing mattered. His choices were set in stone already.

He passed by Kakashi just as Tsunade and Jiraiya took their places nearby, close to the edge of the training grounds to watch the battle. Naruto's stance was relaxed, emotionless, his breathing was calm and even, the only movement was his hair fluttering in the breeze. Deep blue eyes stared at the masked jounin.

" _Such aura."_ Kakashi thought with a chuckle. "You have grown, Naruto." He said out loud, with an eye smile. "I guess I'll be needing it this time." Kakashi said, lifting his headband and revealing his single, blood red eye.

"That won't be enough this time." Naruto replied swiftly.

"We will see." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Like before, come at me with the intent to kill." He said seriously. "Alright. Ready?" Kakashi asked, bending his knees and preparing for the battle.

"Star-"

And then Naruto charged forward. But unlike three years ago, he was in Kakashi's face in the blink of eye.

Kakashi's sharingan eye widened in utter surprise at the burst of speed and he could only instinctively jerk backwards. But it wasn't enough. His single sharingan caught sight of a purple blur as a kunai in the blonde's right hand slashed at him, detaching his head from his shoulders in a single clean swipe.

Kakashi exploded in smoke and Naruto chuckled when he heard a small crunching noise in the trees. It appeared that the original Kakashi was also surprised.

"I told you." Jiraiya said smugly.

"Unbelievable." Tsunade said, watching as Naruto dispatched Kakashi's shadow clone with a single strike. Theoretically, it shouldn't have been possible at all. Charging head on against a sharingan user was pretty much pointless as they would see you coming, not matter how fast you were.

Kakashi stepped out of the trees, turning to face Naruto head on. Although if one were to look closely at the masked jounin, one would a slightly different posture. Kakashi, it seemed, was now taking Naruto seriously. Kakashi took a deep breath just as his hands blurred together.

"Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)"

" _A straight attack?"_ Naruto thought in doubt, crouching just as the towering ball of fire approached. But then he sensed something. He backflipped just as a pair of hands burst from the ground, trying to snare his feet.

" _Alright. Let's show him a little bit._ " Naruto thought with grin taking a deep breath and forming a single bird hand seal.

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)"

A massive burst of wind exploded from Naruto's position and charged against the incoming fireball, effectively dispersing the enemy attack instantly and dispelling Kakashi's clone in the process. The fire was snuffed out as the wind rushed the original Kakashi who was once more stupefied.

" _A wind attack beating fire? I guess he has plenty of chakra to spare."_ Kakashi thought, rushing through a quick replacement to smoothly evade the large wide attack area of Naruto's wind Jutsu. Kakashi appeared near the trees and crouched behind the foliage.

"Shinobi lessons number 1." Kakashi's eyes widened as a faint voice whispered his ear.

"Taijutsu!"

Kakashi swiftly turned around, rising an arm to block a vicious kick. Kakashi gripped Naruto's leg and spun, launching Naruto into tree, but he only back flipped midair and landed gracefully mid-way up the tree.

Both shinobi rushed each other once more. Student and sensei clashed fists, streams of blue chakra swirled around them. Each clash came with a resounding bang. Mere seconds into the physical battle, Naruto overcommitted into a punch, putting the blonde slightly off balance and only someone as experienced as Kakashi would notice it.

Kakashi easily diverted the punch, making Naruto stumble forward ever so slightly. Kakashi's fist shot forward, blurring towards the exposed jaw of the blonde in what would be a strike enough to daze Naruto and give Kakashi the upper hand.

Time seemed to slow down as the fist approached and at the last second, Naruto smirked and ducked under the offending arm. Naruto quickly rose, grabbing Kakashi's exposed arm and twisting it behind the jounin's back, effectively trapping Kakashi in an arm lock.

"Nicely done. You fainted the stumble." Kakashi commented as both shinobi fought for control, even with Naruto in an advantage position. "However!" Kakashi quickly jumped and twisted midair, releasing himself from the arm lock and retaliating with a powerful kick.

Naruto crossed both arms in a x formation to block the strike but was pushed backwards, his feet dragging through the moist dirt. Suddenly, a clone of Kakashi shot from the ground right before the blonde. Kakashi looped his arm behind Naruto's armpit and used the neck as hold.

Naruto struggled briefly with both arms locked while the original Kakashi ran forward with a kunai at hand. The blonde ducked slightly, pushing backwards as he placed a foot behind the Kakashi clone and grabbed his remaining leg, effectively picking up his restrainer, just before slamming the clone into the ground, dispelling it.

Naruto rolled on the ground as Kakashi slammed his knee on where would have been Naruto's chest. The earth cracked, sending chunks of moist dirt flying about. Naruto regained his footing, picking up a single kunai and throwing straight at the kneeling jounin.

Kakashi's sharingan tracked the blade and easily evaded it but not before noticing a faint but still discernible layer of chakra. The jounin narrowed his eyes even further at the dangerous humming sound it made as it zipped past his head and sliced its way through several trees before disappearing in the distance.

"I thought we agreed on Taijutsu." Kakashi said, narrowing his at the shrugging blonde. He had just evaded a wind chakra enhanced blade.

"Shinobi lie, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, just before he exploded in smoke.

"Yare yare." Kakashi said, running his hand through his hair. "I guess it can't be helped. Shinobi lessons number 2." Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes at the moving bushes.

"Ninjutsu!" Just as Kakashi said those words, Naruto jumped out of a bushed and charged at the jounin with his right hand extended. Kakashi heard the familiar swirling sound as chakra filled Naruto's right hand, and soon enough he was face to face with a glowing ball of pure silvery chakra.

" _Silver chakra?"_ Kakashi thought in surprise, sidestepping the charge. He grabbed Naruto's outstretched hand before twisting his arm at an awkward angle. There was a loud cracking sound as bones splintered and Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi braced himself as several more Naruto's burst from the foliage, all aiming rasegans at the jounin. And yet, the jounin skillfully evaded the strikes. " _If I could use my eyes this would have been over long ago."_ Naruto thought to himself, considering that he couldn't use his eyes so openly. Not against another Sharingan. Even with a genjutsu to hide them, Kakashi would see right through it.

Kakashi side stepped once more using the blonde as leverage and jumped, his hands blurring through hand seals. "Katon - Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Dragon Technique)" A stream of glowing red fire shaped like dragon erupted from his mouth. The entire clearing grounds were set ablaze and Kakashi spotted several bursts of smokes in the midst of the flames.

" _I really need to expand my elemental repertoire._ " The blonde thought, hiding in the bushes with a glowing pair of blood red eyes. With a smile, the red glow faded into ocean blue and he disappeared just as the fire consumed all of his clones.

"You're getting tired, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto commented as he released another burst of wind, forcing the jounin to skid through the ground.

Kakashi immediately turned around to block a vicious kick, courtesy of a random clone. Kakashi's wince was the least of his worries as the clone glowed a bright color before exploding loudly, rocking the trees and ground with the force of the blast. Kakashi crossed his arms in front of his face to withstand the blast.

"Now that you know how to fight properly, you can easily be overwhelming with all your clones and ridiculous chakra pool." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Kakashi-sensei. I have finally discovered my powers during my training trip." Naruto said, with a grin that was downright terrifying and put Kakashi on edge. "Something locked in my blood has finally surfaced." Naruto said, stopping the middle of the clearing.

Kakashi bent his knees and trained his eyes on the blonde. His sharingan eyes narrowed as the blonde's chakra seemed to thicken around his chest. " _Something's coming._ " Kakashi thought but was completely unprepared when several chains as dark as night burst from Naruto's back and charged with blitzing speeds at the jounin.

" _HOLY ****_ " Kakashi thought, turning around and jumping into the forest, using the thick trees as cover against the chains as they obliterated everything in between Naruto and his target.

 **## With Tsunade & Jiraiya ##**

"He's really good. He's holding his own against Kakashi." Tsunade said in mild disbelief just as Jiraiya openly gawked at his godson's apparent skill.

"He was nowhere this level the last time we trained, and he certainly had no knowledge of his elemental affinity." Jiraiya said, narrowing his eyes as Kakashi and Naruto traded blow for blow. The blonde was giving just as he was receiving, more even, if the winces Kakashi sometimes showed we anything to go by.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Both sannin turned around just as Sakura came running into the clearing. She arrived near the pair, breathing deeply. "I came as soon as I could."

"You're too late, Sakura. Now I want to see how this plays out." Tsunade said, reverting her attention to the fight between sensei and student.

"But Naruto can't beat Kakashi-sensei alone." Sakura protested.

"Take a look for yourself, pinkie." Jiraiya muttered. Sakura ignored the color comment and turned to watch the fight. Her jaw proceeded to drop when the only thing she saw were blurs and sparks as metal clashed.

And then Naruto used his chains.

"It can't be!" Jiraiya said in shock, watching as Kakashi struggled to evade the dangerous sealing chains. Chains powerful enough to restrain even the strongest of all bijuus, the Mighty Kyuubi.

"Kushina's Adamantine Sealing Chains." Tsunade whispered in disbelief. " _So that's how Naruto has been restraining the Kyuubi. No wonder Jiraiya said he never had any more outbreaks in control."_

"Kushina's chains?" Sakura asked her master. "Is it some kind of bloodline?"

Tsunade looked at her student and realized that she had spoken without thinking. She sighed and chose to tell Sakura a brief history. "Adamantine Sealing Chains. It was a special ability only people of the Uzumaki Clan could use. It was not exactly a bloodline per say as not everyone from the clan could use them, and it had no apparent hereditary traits. Most people speculate it had to do with the Uzumaki's special chakra and vast chakra pools."

"Some Uzumaki could thicken their chakra to the point of creating a physical interaction. They usually used this ability in the forms of chains. They had special powers, like the ability of seal a target's chakra while wrapped around them. Not to mention they are durable, to the point of being able to restrain a bijuu completely." Tsunade said while shaking her head in disbelief and turned to watch the fight once more.

" _Still the most unpredictable ninja of all_." Tsunade thought with a chuckle.

 **## With Naruto & Kakashi ##**

"You're finished, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, as he gave chase to the jounin until they reached an open clearing with nowhere for the jounin to hide behind. "How about one final clash?" The blonde asked, retracting his chains and holding out his right arm with a familiar silver swirl on it.

"I guess I have no choice." Kakashi sighed, holding out his arm as well but this time, instead of a swirl, loud chirping sounds echoed through the clearing. And in the trees not so far away, a pair of glowing blood red eyes watched Kakashi's technique hungrily.

Both shinobi eyed each other before running forward, both arms stretched in what would be one final clash of powerful abilities. Just as both jutsus were about to clash, Naruto smiled and exploded in smoke. Kakashi's eyes widened as his Raikiri pierced the cloud of smoke.

In the midst of the distraction and confusion, Naruto burst from the ground just beneath the charging Kakashi. He grabbed Kakashi's Raikiri arm, diverting it away as he twisted the jounin, placing him between the ground and Naruto. Naruto finished the movement by bringing his right arm down, but this one carrying a brightly glowing sphere of silver chakra.

Just as the sphere was about to make contact with Kakashi unprotected chest, he stopped. "I win, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, with his rasengan hovering the jounin's vest. Kakashi just eyed the blonde warily. That move was a finisher. He had no escape and if Naruto's hadn't stopped, he would have easily been killed.

*CLAP CLAP*

Naruto shifted his attention to the approaching Tsunade followed shortly by Jiraiya and Sakura. "Impressive. _Very_ impressive." Tsunade stressed. "Almost too impressive to believe." She said, narrowing her eyes at the blonde who shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I finally grew into my abilities." The blonde with a shrug and held his hand down, pulling Kakashi up.

"That or the pervert did a decent job in the early stages." Tsunade said, throwing a side glance at her partner who was mopping in the sidelines. "Alright, brat. You earned yourself a few days. Get some rest and meet with Kakashi and Sakura in one week's time."

"So, Team 7 is back in action?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered. "Now the only thing missing is getting Sasuke-kun back." She whispered looking at Naruto in expectation.

" _Fuck the Uchiha._ " Naruto wanted to reply out loud but he settled for a grunt.

"Hey, Naruto? Want to go eat some ramen and catch up?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe later." The blonde replied and walked away getting surprised reactions from everyone.

" _What happened to you?"_ That was the collective thought of everyone watching Naruto walk away.

 **## Later that day ##**

Naruto sat cross-legged in the middle of his dark living room. No lights were turned on, and the only light was the occasional thunder in the sky. The blonde suspected it would rain soon enough but it didn't matter. He had waited so long for this moment.

He took a deep breath and looked over the clock the hung on the wall.

1:30 AM

Naruto's eyes glowed a bright red and started spinning just as the space around him started to swirl until the blonde vanished from his house.

Naruto appeared in the rooftop of Konoha's Hospital with a clear objective set in his mind. He was about to infiltrate some of the more restricted areas of the building. The blonde used the cover of the night to bypass the perimeter guards. The Anbu stationed outside clearly looked bored and not even particularly attentive to his surroundings.

Normally it would have been hard to sneak inside when there are guards at the doors, but Naruto could slip through walls. Once inside the hospital building, the would have to be more careful. Hospitals never closed. There was always someone passing by.

And so, Naruto calmly and quietly moved between rooms. Searching room to room, floor to floor until he arrived at precisely where he wanted to. From what he could gather, the staff that actually knew of this place commonly called it the Fridge. Its real name was long and complicated.

It was the place where every single blood sample of every shinobi that ever served Konoha was stored, well, at least since its inception all the while to when Tsunade revolutionized Konoha's entire medical system.

Naruto picked inside the main access room and noticed that while there were no guards inside, it seemed one doctor was there, working in the access terminal. " _Perfect._ " Naruto thought, sliding through the wall and sneaking behind the doctor. Naruto quickly turned him around and forcing the surprised doctor to stare right into his eyes.

The doctor's eyes became drowsy and Naruto took a step back, allowing him to regain his composure. "I would like to run a search." Naruto asked calmly. The medic didn't even acknowledge the blonde and simply walked to the main terminal.

"Name?" The medic asked in a dull voice.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto replied softly.

"Date of birth?"

"December the 27th"

" _We will be together soon._ " Naruto thought with a smile. He could bring her back, his new eyes allowed him such feats easily. He only needed something from her body. A piece of hair or a small drop of blood. His had scoured his apartment trying to find something, but it appeared that the 3rd hokage had been thorough.

"No match."

Naruto froze as the words left the medic's mouth. It couldn't be, the bank stored blood samples from every shinobi. Even if Hinata hadn't been a registered shinobi back then, clan's heirs were expected to become shinobi no matter what, and as such they were registered here at birth.

"Search again!" Naruto said.

"No match."

"AGAIN!" He commanded.

"No match."

Naruto rushed the terminal, grabbing the medic by his clothes and pulling him from the terminal. The blonde inserted the information one more time. Two more times. Three more times. And every single time the answer came back the same.

"AARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The blonde screamed in rage as hate consumed his entire being. He slammed his fists on the plastic keyboard over and over and over again, until pieces of it flew through the air and the terminal flickered briefly before shutting down.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, it seemed, had erased every proof of Hinata's existence. There was no birth certificate, no medical records, no blood samples. Nothing. As if she had never existed in the first place.

Naruto was filled with despair. He had to bring her back. He had to! He couldn't go on without her. Not without his Hinata, his queen. Rage filled him once more and with glowing eyes, he swirled away from the Hospital and landed somewhere in the middle of Konoha, at the entrance of some house.

" **Naruto…** "

The blonde's trembling hand stopped inches away from the wooden door at the sudden voice. Rain poured from the sky. His clothes were wet and clung uncomfortably to his skin, his hair was dripping with water. And in the darkness of the night, only a pair of glowing blood red eyes lit the dark doorway.

Water ran down his face. He raised a single hand to clean his face. Was he even crying? It didn't matter in the end. His hand reached once more for the handle but he stopped once more when giggling sounds echoed from the other end of the wooden door. The blonde could hear people talking and laughter from the other side.

" **If you go through this, there is no turning back.** " Kurama whispered from the deep recess of his mind.

" _Why do you even care?_ " Naruto replied bitterly in his mind. " _We both knew it would come to this."_

" **I could not care less about the villagers.** " Kurama muttered and receded back to the confines of Naruto's mind, his opinion already given.

" _I l-lo-" Hinata's soft voice faltered, her breath leaving her one final time as she ultimately stopped struggling in the cold floor and died._

" _W-wake up."_ Naruto remembered saying, having dragged himself to her and gently shaking her.

" _P-please w-wake up."_

He remembered asking…hoping…begging…and in the end staring at pair of dull, empty and dead eyes.

Anger surged through him and his right foot shot forward, slamming against the wooden door. The lock shattered instantly and the door was forced open, crashing against the walls with a loud sound. And with that, Naruto ran inside with a pair of glowing eyes and hate bubbling inside.

Nobuo was a simple man. He was not rich, intelligent or particularly skilled in anything. He did not live a life of danger like the shinobi, and from the earlier stages of his life he settled for mediocrity. His parents had died in his early adulthood but he managed on his own.

He worked hard and had finally managed to gather enough money to open his own small restaurant. It wasn't anything fancy, just 10 tables serving daily meals. He liked cooking and it was there, eventually, that he met the woman who would later on become his wife, Amaterasu.

Sometimes business was slow and both Nobuo and Amaterasu struggled with the bills, but in the end, it enabled them to rise a daughter. Harumi, who carried the same light blonde hair of her mother, and chocolate eyes of her father.

Business had boomed two years down the line and they had moved to a bigger house, one large enough to rise a family. Nobuo loved cooking for his wife and beautiful daughter. And in the end of the day, everything he endured at his restaurant, all the mayhem of serving meals, a few complaining customers. It was worth it.

He had a happy life and loved hearing his little girl laughing at the dinner table and telling them all about her adventures at school.

And then the door of their house exploded and someone charged inside.

First came the silence of surprise, as the family looked at the doorway, and then came the screams and they got quickly rose from the table. Amaterasu quickly grabbed little Harumi and turned to run away while Nobuo instinctually grabbed the knife from the table and took his stance against the attacker.

Naruto easily disarmed him, the knife falling to the ground and skidding to the corner. His right arm shot to Nobuo's neck as he lifted him and slammed him into the wall. Nobuo coughed and struggled to breathe as he tried to push the attacker away. And it was only then that he had finally recognized the man and his eyes widened in fear.

"So..." Naruto muttered. "You do remember that night, don't you?" Naruto asked coldly, tightening his hold slightly making Nobuo choke.

"G-get away from him!"

Naruto turned his head to see the man's wife pointing the fallen knife at him, while keeping little Harumi hidden behind her. She was shaking from fear, with tears running down her face. Naruto noticed from the corner of his eyes that Nobuo was waving his arms down, clearly trying to tell her to run away.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed and ran at him in desperation.

Naruto ducked under her attack and retaliated with a kick to her stomach. She coughed hard and was sent tumbling over the floor and until she hit the wall and slid to the floor unconscious.

Naruto turned his attention to Nobuo. "You deserve to die. You all deserve to die." Naruto said, picking a kunai from his pouch and pinning Nobuo to the wall through his shoulder. The man screamed as the blade tore through his flesh but Naruto clamped his hand over his mouth.

"W-wake up."

"P-please w-wake up."

Naruto's eyes widened and he froze, as he turned around and watched as Harumi, their daughter he assumed, cried and shook her mother, trying to awake her. "Plhumhm" Naruto turned his attention back to the man and removed his hand.

"P-Please." Nobuo begged, breathing deeply and gulping as he tried to bury the pain. "I-I h-have a family."

Naruto stopped and for a moment the Nobuo had a sparkle of hope. That spark was instantly snuffed out by Naruto's words.

"So did I…"

Screams tore through the house and minutes later Naruto walked out, with his hands drenched in blood, and in the darkness of the night and the pouring rain, he wept.

 **Like it? R &R**

Hey guys. Yes, i'm alive!

The reason I stopped writing is simply because I found different hobbies. I still enjoy writing, just not as much as before.

I do intend to finished Eternal Guardians, I even have most of the next chapter written.

However, don't expect constant schedules from me anymore. Sorry about that but life goes on.


End file.
